


cerasiforme

by Ancalimë (Cymbidia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cherry Tomatoes - Freeform, Gen, Humor, On Denethor And Gluttony, Return of the King, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Ancalim%C3%AB
Summary: Denethor has enjoyed cherry tomatoes since he was a young boy.Inspired by a convo on the SWG discord





	cerasiforme

**Author's Note:**

> The SWG discord had a conversation about the scene where Denethor eats the tomatoes messily and this was born.

“He’s going to be a little terror one day,” Ecthelion remarked, indulgently watching his young son toddle about.

Young Denethor trotted on unsteady feet, steadfastly ignoring his hovering nursemaid. He was a curious little boy. He explored the tapestries as if they were new, petted the plush rugs, plucked and gnawed at the intricately carved table legs, and then, once he had gotten bored of the furnishings, he lunged for the lit fireplace.

“Lord Denethor! No!” Cried his hapless nursemaid, scooping the little rascal up with practiced deftness. The culprit, unaware that he was being chastised, simply giggled.

“It’s alright, I’ll take him” Ecthelion motioned for her to hand him the little terror. “Go take some time for yourself, my dear, I shall watch him for the evening.”

Denethor was docile as he settled onto his father’s lap.

“Dada,” he said, pointing to the Ecthelion’s late supper that had been abandoned in favour of first paperwork, then Denethor himself.

“Is my young lordling hungry again?” Ecthelion enquired, tearing off a bit of chicken and giving it to Denethor. Rather than opening his mouth to be fed, Denethor snatched the morsel up in his little chubby hands, then nodded approvingly. He stuffed the chicken into his mouth and pointed to the bunch of cherry tomatoes next to the chicken on Ecthelion’s plate.

“Come on now, young one,” Ecthelion said, “you’ve just had your dinner. It’s no good at all to snack before bedtime.”’ But Denethor pointed insistently at the cherry tomatoes.

“Dada!” he said imperiously. “Wan’ t’matoes!”

“Well, alright,” Ecthelion acquiesced. “But don’t tell your mother i’m giving you snacks before bed!” He picked up the bunch and plucked one off the vine for Denethor.

Little Lord Denethor was unimpressed. He picked up the sundered tomato in one hand, and annexed the whole bunchlet with the other. “ _My_ tomatoes!” he said emphatically, and stuffed one into his mouth. Juices ran down his little chin, but he was chewing too blissfully to notice. Ecthelion wiped him off with the corner of a napkin.

“Slow down, my dear boy,” Ecthelion attempted to take back the bunch of cherry tomatoes, but Denethor’s grip was surprisingly strong. The boy tore another tomato off the vine and stuffed it into his mouth before he finished chewing the first.

Ecthelion smiled helplessly. “I don’t see how you’re always so fond of tomatoes, my dear,” the Steward said gravely. “When I was your age, I had to be threatened with scurvy before I would eat my vegetables.”

Denethor ignored him, and smushed another cherry tomato into his mouth.

 

_ Some Years Later _

“Well, as a whole we Hobbits tend to be quite fond of mushrooms, potatoes, and pipeweed,” young Pippin said brightly.

“Ah, yes, I see,” said Denethor thoughtfully. “We Men are rather partial to tomatoes ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fired this off in fifteen minutes at 1am, no beta, barely proofread, and completely unapologetic about how dumb it is.


End file.
